


soft as she is

by philatos



Series: (Actual) Yuri on Ice!!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Yuuri, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, day 4: free day, fem!Victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Love, I’m hungry,” she murmured, brushing her nose against Yuuri’s own.”Oh?” said Yuuri, surprised at the sudden diversion. “I think there’s leftover pizza in the fridge?”“No,” she said, sliding a hand down between Yuuri’s slightly parted thighs, making her gasp. “I’mhungry.”Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of her girlfriend’s hand on her, just barely rubbing over the thin material of her leggings. “Ah.”





	soft as she is

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I completely forgot it was NSFW Victuri week cos my life is A MESS, but somehow I managed to slam out almost 3k of fluffy fem Victuri porn so I'm counting this day as a win! If it's not super obvious already, I'm hella thristy for Fem!Victor, so this is just really self indulgent. 
> 
> And yeah, the title is a Sappho quote cos I'm gay AF

Evening settled over the lofty spires of St Petersburg, signalling the end of another day. The evening rush filtered out onto the roads and metro stations, the city once again filled to the brim with bustling commuters and loud traffic. All this however, was ignored by the pair of women snuggled together on their couch, enjoying a rare day off together. Yuuri was sitting up, doing her best to finish the novel she’d been meaning to read for the past few months, while Viktoria lazily tapped at her phone, scrolling through Instagram for what felt like the thousandth time today. It wasn’t long before boredom began to take its toll, causing her to rapidly lose interest in the piece of metal and plastic in her hand, and gain interest in the figure leaning against her.

 “Yuuriiii,” whined Viktoria, getting up to nuzzle her girlfriend’s neck. “Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you,” said Yuuri, eyes still on her book as she lazily carded her fingers through long silver hair.  

“Yes you are, you’re more interested in your book than me,” said Viktoria indignantly.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” said Yuuri, putting her book down, allowing Viktoria to sit across her lap. “There we go,” she said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Viktoria’s waiting lips. “Better?”

“Much,” said Viktoria, locking her arms around her neck. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. Anyone would think that she herself would be the clingy one in this relationship, considering she spent more than a decade looking up to (and later, falling in love with) Viktoria. But reality, as it turns out had its own plans, with Viktoria hardly able to stand not being in constant contact with her girlfriend. Some might have found Viktoria’s clinginess annoying, but thankfully, Yuuri was not one of those people. She herself could hardly get enough of her, loving the way they fit against each other all the time, whether they were simply walking down a snow swept street, or snuggled together under a blanket in bed. Yuuri idly wondered if it was possible to be drunk on a person, because that was exactly what it felt like. Viktoria’s very presence was like a drug to her, sending her on the sweetest high that she hoped would never end. She stroked her hair, a dopey grin on her face as Viktoria showered her cheeks with butterfly kisses, giggling all the while. It wasn’t long before Yuuri pressed their lips together, unable to handle anymore of her girlfriend’s teasing. Viktoria’s lips tasted like the cherry lip gloss she’d taken to wearing recently. Yuuri’s eager tongue chased after the taste, made even sweeter Viktoria herself. The pair kissed lazily for a while, all thoughts excluding those of each other gone from their minds. Pulling back, Yuuri grinned at the sight of Viktoria, kiss swollen lips all smeared with gloss. As content as she would have been to spend the rest of the evening simply kissing her beautiful girlfriend senseless, Viktoria had other ideas.

“Love, I’m hungry,” she murmured, brushing her nose against Yuuri’s own.

”Oh?” said Yuuri, surprised at the sudden diversion. “I think there’s leftover pizza in the fridge?”

“No,” she said, sliding a hand down between Yuuri’s slightly parted thighs, making her gasp. “I’m _hungry_.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of her girlfriend’s hand on her, just barely rubbing over the thin material of her leggings. “Ah,” she managed, fitting the pieces together in her mind.

“Mmhm,” said Viktoria, clear blue eyes gleaming. “Will you let me-“

“Yes,” said Yuuri, voice breathy. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Viktoria grinned, eyes flashing with mischief. “I like to. Hearing you ask me to do these things to you…” She rested her head on her shoulder. “Really turns me on.”

Yuuri flushed, making Viktoria smirk. “No reason to be shy, love,” she said, kissing Yuuri’s rose coloured cheeks. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

Yuuri shook her head, eyes still cast downwards. “Here,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh? So naughty, my Yuuri. I wonder, did you imagine me doing this to you? Eating you out here on our couch?”

Yuuri squeaked, hiding her face in Viktoria’s neck. “Stop it you,” she admonished. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“Maybe,” admitted Viktoria. “But am I right though?”

Yuuri remained silent, giving Viktoria all the answers she needed. “Oh Yuuri,” she breathed. “You’ll truly be the death of me someday.” Tilting her chin up she connected their lips together in a heated kiss, tongue flicking against the other’s upper lip, a silent request for access. Yuuri hastily complied, jaw dropping quickly to let her tongue slip past her parted lips. Viktoria made a pleased sound, licking into Yuuri’s mouth like she needed it to live (though in a way, that was true. A life without Yuuri’s taste on her lips was not one she ever wanted to consider).

Their tongues slid together, softly at first with little moans escaping their sealed lips. Yuuri’s hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her even closer. Viktoria shifted so she straddled the other’s lap, knees on either side of her thighs, slowly deepening the kiss. Nipping at Yuuri’s bottom lip, she relished in the airy gasps she elicited from her, each one a testament to just how quickly she unravelled under Viktoria’s careful ministrations.

Teeth clacked together as the kiss got more heated, till it could be hardly called a kiss at all. Viktoria’s lips began their journey downwards, sucking and nipping at Yuuri’s neck, forming a trail of pink bruises all over the sensitive skin. Yuuri could only moan, breaths now coming quickly as Viktoria took her time in taking her apart.

“Y-You tease,” she sighed, as Viktoria played with the hem of her shirt, tongue laving at the dip between her collarbones.

“Just taking my time with you, lyubov moya,” laughed Viktoria softly, removing Yuuri’s glasses and carefully placing them on the side table. “Beautiful things like you should be treasured, no?”

“You’re so cheesy,” giggled Yuuri, her laughter drawing out into a high pitched gasp as Viktoria slipped a hand up her shirt, squeezing at her breast.

“You love it though, don’t you?” murmured Viktoria, against her lips, eyes half lidded. “You love it when I praise you, when I tell you how beautiful you are to me, to the world. No no, don’t try to deny it,” she said as Yuuri opened her mouth to retort. “I know just how wet you get whenever I sing my praises about your body.  And now…” she smiled, catlike. “I bet you’re absolutely _soaked_.”

“Vita,” whined Yuuri, squirming against her, needing more contact, especially on the throbbing heat between her thighs.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, zoloste,” said Viktoria soothingly. “Let’s get these clothes off you, hm?”

Yuuri nodded frantically, long black hair flying in disarray. “Please.”

Viktoria’s nimble hands got to work, slipping Yuuri’s soft T shirt over her head. A pleased sigh escaped her at the sight of her girlfriend’s bare chest, thanking her stars that Yuuri elected to ditch her bra for today. Unable to resist, her hungry mouth descended downwards, closing around a peaked nipple.

Yuuri jolted, hands tugging at Viktoria’s hair. The slight pain spurred her on even more, her tongue drawing circles around the rosy bud. Her fingers slid upwards to knead at Yuuri’s other breast, her hand cupping around it, nails lightly scratching at the soft flesh.

“Vita,” moaned Yuuri, arching into her touch, pressing her head closer to her chest.

Viktoria smiled around her mouthful, alternating between flicking her tongue against the hardened bud and sucking at it lightly, driving Yuuri wild. Her nipples had always been sensitive and Viktoria loved teasing her with them, once even making her cum just by playing with them. As much as she’d love to try doing that again, she had other plans today. Releasing the reddened flesh with a soft ‘pop’, she pressed a final soft kiss to both nipples before continuing her descent.

Yuuri watched, shaky breaths coming quickly as Viktoria peppered her stomach with kisses, fingers lightly pinching at the chub around her hips that she could never really seem to shake off. She had been extremely insecure about it in the beginning, never wanting Viktoria to see her rounded form, criss-crossed with countless stretchmarks across her thighs and hips, especially next to Viktoria, who looked like a goddess come to life even during the off season. The very thought had brought her to full on breakdowns on more than one occasion, believing that someone like her could never deserve someone as beautiful as Viktoria.

Viktoria, although initially confused, soon put the pieces together and after a heartfelt declaration of how she would always always _always_ love Yuuri and her body no matter what, spent an entire evening pressing kisses to her stomach, thighs and every other part that Yuuri hated about herself, murmuring the softest praises and encouragements the entire time.

_“These are beautiful solnishko,” she had whispered, placing countless butterfly kisses to the stretchmarks Yuuri so hated. “They’re like tiger stripes. Or lightning. They show me how strong you are and I love them on you, lyubov moya.”_

Yuuri felt herself tearing up a bit at the thought, the faint memory of her girlfriend’s soft voice stirring up all sorts of feelings inside her. Carding her fingers through Viktoria’s soft sterling hair as the other lavished her hipbone with wet kisses, she smiled softly. She was truly blessed.

“I love you,” she found herself saying.

Viktoria looked up, nothing but adoration in her eyes. “Do I even need to say it?” she asked playfully.

Yuuri nodded. “I like hearing it.”

“Very well,” smiled Viktoria. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. Normally I would elaborate on that a little by adding things like how you brought colour into my life or how you are my sun, moon, stars and my entire goddamn universe, but right now I’d like to get back to fucking you senseless with my tongue so I’ll save that for later.”

Yuuri blushed. “Well then,” she said shyly. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Viktoria flashed Yuuri a hunger filled look before sinking down to her knees in front of the couch, pulling Yuuri forwards by her hips so she sat right at the edge of it. Her fingers slid under the waistband of Yuuri’s leggings, tugging them down slightly. Getting the hint and nearly kicking Viktoria in her haste, Yuuri pulled both her leggings and panties off, leaving her entirely bare.

Viktoria’s eyes widened as she took in the sight, mouth-watering slightly though she’d seen it countless times before. Her gaze travelled from Yuuri’s flushed face to her gently heaving chest to her incredible long legs ending in feet that were marred with bruises from skating, but were still no less beautiful to Viktoria’s eyes.  She would never fail to be amazed at how incredibly lucky she was to be blessed with the love of Yuuri Katsuki.

Voice barely above a whisper, she said, “Spread your legs for me, my darling.”

Yuuri swallowed, bottom lip between her teeth as she complied, shivering a little as the cool air of the room hit her bare pussy. Viktoria licked her lips at the sight, eyes trailing hungrily across Yuuri’s glistening cunt, like a starved man eyeing a full course meal. Tracing a finger down the slit, she enjoyed the way Yuuri squirmed above her, needing more.

“Patience, zoloste,” she said, sliding a single elegant finger between her damp folds. “Let me savour you.” Drawing it back, she marvelled for a moment at how wet it was before placing it on her lips, eyes locked on Yuuri’s own.

“Vkusno,” she murmured, licking it clean.

Yuuri’s head fell back against the couch, a moan slipping past her lips. “Vita…” she pleaded. “Don’t tease.”

“Sorry, love,” giggled Viktoria, pressing kisses to her trembling inner thighs. “Couldn’t resist.”

Placing her palms on Yuuri’s thighs, she gently held her open before licking at her slit. Her tongue explored the slick flesh, circling around her clit once before just barely dipping inside her entrance.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, breathy sighs and heated gasps falling from her pink lips as Viktoria took her apart. Her fingers were impossibly tangled in hair the colour of moonlight, unable to hold back from tugging at it as Viktoria laved her tongue over all her sensitive spots, just barely brushing against her clit. Each touch sent bolts of arousal through her body, each one as powerful as lightning and Yuuri could barely hold out against the onslaught of pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

“You're so wet for me, kotyonok,” teased Viktoria, breathing the words against her dripping cunt. “I think I might need a boat down here.”

Yuuri whimpered as Viktoria spread her legs wider, licking her lips before enclosing them around Yuuri’s throbbing clit, earning her a high pitched gasp. Sucking on the reddened bud lightly, her tongue lapped at it, pushing back the hood to further expose the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent Yuuri into a frenzy.

“Vita,” moaned Yuuri, the undivided attention on her most sensitive region driving her absolutely wild. Her back arched and her thighs were clamped so tightly around Viktoria’s head she would have been worried about suffocating her if her mind wasn’t solely fixated on the pleasure coursing through her veins. Viktoria didn’t mind though. The feeling of her beloved’s powerful thighs around her, quivering with each movement of her tongue, sent ripples of pleasure down her own spine, further feeding the flames between her own legs. Unable to resist, she began rubbing herself through her shorts, muffled moans escaping her as she found the thin material already damp with her own arousal. As much as she wanted to continue rubbing against that glorious friction, she restrained herself, wanting to focus all her attention on her love’s pleasure.

Viktoria eventually had to pull back for air, as content as she would have been to remain buried there for the rest of the foreseeable future. Yuuri gasped as she took in the sight of her debauched girlfriend, star spun hair in disarray, eyes blazing with barely restrained hunger and the entirety of her mouth and chin glistening with her juices. She whined, fingers clutching at the couch cushions in anticipation.

“Such a needy little kotyonok,” murmured Viktoria adoringly. “Were you close?”

Yuuri's ensuing whimper told her all she needed to know. “Alright love, just hold on I'll take care of you.” She pressed a kiss to the crease of her thigh before adding in a low voice. “Don't hold back. I want you all over my face.”

Yuuri had barely any time to react to _that_ before Viktoria was between her thighs again, her nimble tongue flicking at her clit with no mercy. Yuuri's moans steadily increased in pitch as Viktoria worked her, fingers dipping into her soaked entrance. Without warning, she slid two digits into her, immediately crooking them upwards to press on her sweet spot.

“Vita!” cried out Yuuri, her back arching and her hips stuttering. “Oh god, Vita! Don't stop, please I'm so close!”

Spurred on by her lover’s pleas, Viktoria continued her ministrations, her fingers working in time with her mouth so that Yuuri was constantly being assaulted by pleasure, whether from Viktoria’s mouth or fingers. Yuuri’s eyes kept fluttering shut unconciously, the sight of Viktoria between her legs, almost too much for her to bear. She could feel her climax approaching rapidly, her sweet release dangling just tantalizingly out of reach. She just needed that extra push to go screaming over the edge.

She was close, Viktoria could tell by the way she was clenching around her fingers so tightly, like she was trying to draw them in further. If they were in the bedroom, Viktoria would have pulled out their favorite vibrator by now, knowing how much Yuuri loved to be filled. But her fingers were more than enough for the job, an orgasm-drunk Yuuri had assured her of that fact many a time. Clued in by the half sobs leaving Yuuri’s lips, Viktoria’s other hand crept up her heaving chest, coming to rest at her left breast. She squeezed and kneaded the pliant flesh, enjoying the way Yuuri squirmed at the added stimulation. As a final touch, Viktoria scraped her nail across a peaked nipple, knowing how much Yuuri loved a hint of pain with her pleasure.

Overwhelmed by pleasure, Yuuri coasted off the cliff she’d been dangling from, Viktoria’s name escaping her lips as her orgasm struck her. Instead of the mind blowing climax she was expecting, this one was even more satisfying, enveloping her in a bubble of warmth and comfort. She came down from her high slowly, her limbs feeling heavy as the fires of her climax that travelled through them died down, leaving a cosy warmth in its place.

Opening her eyes, she smiled lazily at Viktoria, who was still nestled between her thighs, tongue lapping up the remains of her climax like it was the sweetest ambrosia. Carding her fingers through tangled sterling locks, she hummed contentedly until Viktoria was satisfied with her work.

“Hi,” said Yuuri dreamily, once Viktoria looked up at her, her mouth and chin shining with wetness.

“Hey there,” smiled Viktoria, leaning against her knee. Yuuri pulled her up so that she was straddling her lap. Bringing their lips together in a messy kiss, Yuuri moaned at the taste of herself mingled with the unique flavour of Viktoria, setting her tastebuds alight.

“Satisfied?” she asked, pressing kisses into Viktoria’s neck.

“Quite.”

“That's good,” hummed Yuuri. “Though…” she said, looking at her, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Yes, my love?”

“I think,” she breathed, fingers sliding down past the waistband of Viktoria’s shorts. “I'm feeling kinda hungry too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> Also, I've recently begun to feel like my smut's been very 'by the numbers' and uninspired recently, so I'm thinking of taking a break from it for a while to get my mojo back :/ Idk if I'm overanalyzing things, but yeah... Leave me a comment if you have an opinion on this if you want, I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
>    
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)<


End file.
